


Там где женщины сияют, а мужчины грабят (Where Women Glow And Men Plunder)

by Merla



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ...I mean SHIELD agents, Alternate Universe - Australia, And Of Course - Freeform, Australian Slang, Bad Decisions, Blood and Injury, Bush Medicine, Canon-Typical Violence, Excessive use of 'fuck', Gen, HYDRA Husbands, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mission Reports, Missions Gone Wrong, Pets, АУ - Австралия, ГИДРАмужья, Отчет, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Провал задания, много мата
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Джека Роллинза, которого мы знаем, никогда не существовало. Но это еще не самое плохое. Плохое - это то, что миссия скатилась на йух (ну, вы поняли) и даже вполне буквально. Агент Рамлоу застрял в пустоши без возможности дождаться подмоги и единственное что стоит между ним и неминуемой смертью это верзила в коротких шортах (и его пёс).
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Women Glow And Men Plunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780329) by [UnderTheFridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheFridge/pseuds/UnderTheFridge). 



> Как я внезапно обнаружила, есть и другой перевод этого фика. Хороший. Принципиальное различие в количестве мата (у меня его много).  
> Предупреждая вопрос: разрешение на перевод всех фиков автора с Рамлоу я получила 20 августа.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/comments/331187011

__

— ДОПОЛНЕНИЕ К ОТЧЁТУ НОМЕР ХХХ-ХХХХ--

— ПРИСВОЕН ВТОРОЙ УРОВЕНЬ СЕКРЕТНОСТИ: ДЛЯ СЛУЖЕБНЫХ ЦЕЛЕЙ ОГРАНИЧЕННОГО КРУГА ЛИЦ --

Как указано в вышеизложенном отчёте, означенный служащий смог выжить на протяжении приблизительно девяти (9) дней на необитаемой территории примерно к северо-западу от места проведения СТРАЙКом операции [УДАЛЕНО], используя запасные пайки и доступные естественные ресурсы вплоть до восстановления и эвакуации спасательной командой [ДАТА].

Однако, поскольку какой-то ёбаный стукач из медбригады (и я ни на кого не показываю пальцем, агент Вестфал) решил поднять шум из-за того, что мои раны были обработаны и того факта, что у меня были блохи, меня заставляют откровенно признаться, что там произошло на самом деле. И я чертовски надеюсь, что это получит не меньше второго уровня секретности, чтобы хрен кто его прочёл, и чтобы остальные в ЩИТе продолжали считать, что я продержался неделю в пустоши на высушенных солнцем ящерицах и собственной моче.

Потому что если кто спросит — именно так всё и было.

Согласно всему, указанному выше (после того, как агент Крэбб отредактировала оттуда всё дерьмо), любой, кто читает эту часть, уже в точности знает, чем кончился тот блядский цирк. Если вкратце: я посреди ёбаной пустыни, на мили вокруг только чёртовы камни, оружия нет, связи нет, подмоги нет, возможности узнать, куда меня занесло тоже нет, зато в теле больше дырок, чем мне бы хотелось, и из большинства течет кровь. Меня только что выбросили на ходу из машины и блять — это лучшее, что произошло со мной за последние сутки.

Прежде чем кто-нибудь спросит — нет, никакой грёбаной дороги там не было. Они выбросили мой полутруп в ёбаной пустыне, потому что, если бы там, блять, была дорога, я бы, блять, смог проползти чуть не полпути до цивилизации прежде чем бы сдох, но меня хотя бы нашли люди, а не ёбаные дикие звери. И вот лежу я там хрен знает сколько, в пятидесятый раз за день сокрушаюсь о своей жизни и меня вот-вот начнут жрать валлаби, и тут я слышу звук, чертовски похожий на тот самый как когда у вас за спиной кто-то заряжает дробовик. Бесплатная подсказка: если вы слышите такой звук — это потому что у вас за спиной кто-то заряжает дробовик.

А ещё зарычала собака, и я думаю: нахуя собаке дробовик — может у меня уже глюки попёрли? И я оборачиваюсь…

Яркое солнце заставило его зажмуриться, но это мало помогло осознать увиденное. Пёс — паршивое жёлтое чудовище, наверняка жизнь свою проведшее во дворе на привязи, в ожидании проходящего мимо вкусного, сочного почтальона — делал всё возможное, чтобы выглядеть грозно, но Брок знал, как справиться с агрессивным собаками. Озабоченность вызывал владелец.

Мужчина навскидку был под два метра ростом, с широкими плечами, длинными конечностями, а так же дубленой открытым воздухом кожей и длинными, всклокоченными и выгоревшими на солнце волосами. Возраст от тридцати пяти до шестидесяти пяти. На нём была шляпа, чей цвет и форма затерялись в веках, шорты, сандалии и он держал дробовик так, будто собирался им воспользоваться в ближайшие пять минут.

Броку казалось, что спасение должно выглядеть как-то иначе.


	2. Chapter 2

Мужчина что-то сказал, но, должно быть обезвоживание и потеря крови были виной тому, что Брок не понял ни слова.

— Что? — выдохнул он на случай, если там был вопрос или угроза.

Мужчина повторил и махнул назад, в сторону автомобиля, который выглядел так, будто его бросили в зоне боевых действий — в лучшем случае. Последние раз шины менялись, наверное, ещё когда президентом был Клинтон. И что-то дохлое застряло в передней решётке.

_Итак (и я всё ещё не могу этого подтвердить), полагаю, он предлагал залезть в его грузовик. Они не называют это здесь грузовиком, но похуй — я его так называю. В любом случае — грузовик это очень щедрое описание. Он запихнул меня в кузов и поехал._

_Я знаю: предполагается, что мы должны быть способны определить направление, состояние дороги и т.д. (даже с мешком на голове — и да, я пробовал), но хрен вам. Там нет ничего: ни ориентиров, ни зданий — блядское ничего, куда ни посмотри. Для справки — я ненавижу это ёбаное место. Если будет миссия, в ходе которой мне придётся туда вернуться, я уволюсь сразу после её окончания. Если еще перед ней ногу себе не прострелю._

_По моей оценке, мы в дороге где-то полчаса-час, направление примерно на север, насквозь через пустошь. Буквально, блять, насквозь. Я спрашиваю моего нового друга, куда он меня везёт, но он не отвечает. Я дважды спрашиваю, как его зовут и получаю два совершенно разных ответа, которые даже не буду пытаться воспроизвести. Я обращаю его внимание, что истекаю кровью на заднем сиденье его грёбаного грузовика, он что-то отвечает, и я говорю ему, что не понимаю, блять, австралийско-пустошный. Он поворачивается ко мне — так, чтобы хотя бы один глаз продолжал смотреть в направлении движения — и что-то говорит про то, чтобы оставить меня на взлётной полосе или типа того…_

— Но скажем честно: мужик, ты чертовски проебался если тебя выбросили так далеко — ты откинешься ещё до появления летающего дока.* 

— Так ты меня везёшь… к себе домой?

— Ага. Отсюда где-то десять кликов напрямки.

Это было первое предложение, понятое Броком целиком. Он лежал и пялился на потёртую крышу машины. Информация была полезной, хотя он и оставался в затруднении, не зная, где это «отсюда» находится. И ему хотелось бы, чтобы парень обращал побольше внимания на рельеф дороги. Грузовик тряхнуло — подвеска, похоже была из сваренных труб — и Брок подавил звук, который определённо не являлся воплем.

— Ёбаный ад. У тебя раненый на борту!

— Я похож на скоряк?

— Э… нет?

Очевидно, это правильный ответ. Даже пёс, похоже, одобрил, застучав хвостом по сиденью рядом с головой Рамлоу, и попытался облизать его раны. Брок отпихнул его, не желая по итогу сдохнуть от того, что жило и цвело в собачьей пасти. Тогда пёс облизал его лицо.

— Янки? — внезапно спросил его спаситель.

— Догадался, да? — всё, что ему удалось произнести сквозь тухлое собачье дыхание. Он отодвинул пса и подтянулся повыше. — А что?

Мужчина просто пожал плечами.

— Сам по себе?

— Пока да, — пёс снова попытался лизнуть его щёку. — Не могу тебе рассказать. Мне реально придётся тебя убить, а я не хочу, — и, в данном случае, он не был уверен, что победит в схватке, — разве что, если никто тебе не поверит, когда ты им расскажешь.

— Ты думаешь, я спёкся?

— Э… нет.

И снова правильный ответ. Мужчина глубокомысленно кивнул, а грузовик, с хрипом и грохотом, остановился перед домом.

_Дом — это тоже чертовски щедрое описание. Это место собрано из досок и ёбаного шпагата. Две комнаты, крыльцо и сортир во дворе. На входной двери по-видимому нет замка, потому что он просто заносит меня внутрь и сваливает на старый диван (да, меня несли на руках. Смейтесь, если хотите, ебланы. Я, бля, ходить не мог). Потом он садится, вытягивает мою ногу и ощупывает. Я его пинаю (рефлекс — клянусь) и говорю ему, чтоб отъебался. Он встаёт и приносит какую-то аптечку. Не скажу, что он лучший доктор из тех, что у меня были — скорее худший, но он довольно неплохо меня подлатал. Но без обезболивающих. Возможно, я его пару раз ударил, пока он не прижал меня._

_Я ещё раз спрашиваю его, где мы находимся, и он произносит что-то типа Тимбукту. Я спрашиваю его, есть ли у него телефон или радио, и он мне не отвечает. В очеред-сука-ной раз спрашиваю, как его зовут, и на этот раз он просто говорит: «Джек». По крайней мере это я, нахрен, смог понять. Проявляя дружелюбие, раз уж он по ходу спас мою ёбаную жизнь, я спрашиваю «Джека», как зовут его собаку. Он смотрит прямо на меня — по крайней мере, мне так кажется — и отвечает: «Пёс». Псина реагирует и начинает вилять хвостом, так что я понимаю, что его реально, бля, зовут «Пёс». Я благодарю Джека за спасение моей жизни, и он ворчит. Это мог быть трогательный момент, но пёс гробит его, вцепившись в мою здоровую ногу и начиная её трахать._

— На хуй пошёл, — Брок отшвырнул пса, и тот с нелепым взвизгом приземлился на голый пол, покрутился и начал энергично вылизывать у себя под хвостом. Переведя взгляд, Брок обнаружил, что Джек пристально за ними наблюдает. Затем тот встал и вышел из комнаты, не проронив ни слова.

— Ладно, — Брок обращался больше к себе, чем к собаке, усилием воли заставляя себя успокоиться. — Ладно. — Он начал дрожать, ощущая отходняк после прилива адреналина, руки-ноги были неподъёмными и болели. Заснуть было бы плохой идеей, особенно при том, что он не знал, на чьей стороне Джек, но ему всё равно этого хотелось: завернуться в старое тяжёлое одеяло и заснуть на диване, состоявшем в основном из пружин. Он был жив — и это главное.

А ещё он находился в милях от цивилизации, раненый и застрял в этом месте с человеком, которого он не знал и не мог доверять, и это было гораздо важнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *до появления летающего дока - Royal Flying Doctor Service of Australia (Королевская служба летающих врачей Австралии) - это авиационная медицинская служба, базирующаяся в Австралии. Это некоммерческая организация, которая предоставляет услуги неотложной и первичной медико-санитарной помощи тем, кто живет в сельских, отдаленных и региональных районах Австралии, которые не могут получить доступ к больнице или врачам общей практики из-за огромных расстояний в глубинке. (Википедия)


	3. Chapter 3

_Когда я просыпаюсь — потому что, конечно, я нахрен уснул (ну, или потерял сознание) — солнце заходит, пёс сидит у меня на груди и чешет ухо, а Джек стоит рядом с наполненной чем-то миской и вилкой в руках. Не знаю, что в ней, и не желаю знать, но я голоден, так что я спихиваю эту тупую собаку на пол и ем. Псина, похоже, думает, что может вылизать миску, когда я закончу. Подозреваю, он обычно так и делает. Отвратительно._

_Для справки — я не думаю, что у парня есть посудомойка. Быстрая экскурсия: слева от входа у вас комната с диваном, груда коробок, коробка побольше вместо кофейного столика, стена с полками, нечто, возможно являющееся шкафом, и каркас кровати на шлакоблоках вместо ножек. Справа у вас комната с линолеумным полом, которая являет собой комбинацию кухни, столовой, кладовки, мастерской, ванной комнаты (за минусом туалета — он снаружи, посреди ебучей дикой природы), подсобки и гаража. Это тот «потёртый шик», про который гонят во всех этих тупых журналах о стиле, столь любимых агентом Симмсом, только ещё с дробовиком впридачу._

_На какое-то время я снова уплываю — никаких грёбаных часов в этом месте конечно нет — и когда прихожу в себя, Джек сидит рядом, с ведром и губкой. Я говорю ему, что лучше бы ему, блять, прикалываться. Оказалось — не прикалывается. Ладно, к тому времени я наверно был уже довольно вонючим, плюс грязь и раны, но всё же… По шкале от единицы до того турецкого массажиста, случившегося у меня пару лет назад, когда мы преследовали одного чувака за дело с подземкой, «обтирание губкой от долговязого психа из Пустоши» где-то минус четыре. Он снимает с меня одежду, как кожуру с банана и приступает. Ну, хотя бы водичка тёплая, да? Я смотрю в сторону, потому что не хочу смотреть ему в глаза — глаз — какой бы из них не смотрел на меня, и пытаюсь снова отключиться. Это не работает (хотя агент Вестфал, похоже, может это делать по запросу. Напомните мне потом проверить эту тему). Пёс жрет что-то из мусорки._

_Я матерюсь на него (Джека, а не пса), когда он отмывает самые мерзкие порезы и ссадины, но он походу не замечает, так что я его пинаю. Он упирается в мои ключицы, удерживая, и я вполне таки, мать вашу, уверен, что он нарочно тянется к моим причиндалам, и ещё я вполне таки, мать вашу, уверен, что это не губка для тела, а одна из тех, которыми машины моют. Иными словами — отсосно это. Что я ему и говорю, и он не отвечает, что уже привычно, так что я его снова пинаю. Бля буду — он сгребает мои яйца одной своей огромной ладонью и спрашивает, и я цитирую: «Хочешь прекратить, приятель?»_

_Ясно, что я перестаю его пинать. Должны же быть у человека приоритеты._

_После этого он уходит и, слава богу, псина тоже. Темнеет, я устраиваюсь поудобнее на диване, так что, разумеется, он возвращается и перекидывает меня на чёртову кровать. Где я снова отключаюсь. Кажется, на этот раз в моей отключке было немного сна, но я бы не поручился._


	4. Chapter 4

_Должно быть я спал (или так или иначе был без сознания) с середины ночи и где-то до середины следующего дня. Когда я просыпаюсь, его нет. И собаки тоже. Я смотрю в окно — машины тоже нет. Я заключаю, что он куда-то уехал (без пизды, Шерлок). Он оставил мне еды, воды, и не похоже, что туда что-то добавлено, так что я ем. Затем, в основном потому что я разваливаюсь и еле хожу, я решаю, что заслужил в кои-то веки поваляться в постели. Насколько я могу судить, фасад дома смотрит на восток, но я до сих пор не знаю, где нахожусь и кто такой Джек. Или кем он, блять, считает меня._

_Когда он возвращается, я снова сплю (длинный день). По крайней мере, у меня получается вылезти из постели и храбро встретить стихии и все блядские создания, порождённые пмс матери-природы, прохромав на улицу, чтобы поссать. Чертов пёс следует за мной и пялится на мои причиндалы, высунув язык. Ну, хотя бы не его хозяин, да?_

Дверь с сеткой — с залатаной дырой точно совпадающей по размеру и форме с собакой — захлопнулась за ним с недовольным скрипом, но Брок не в хлеву рос (скорее в районе, где вы не оставляете дверь открытой _ни за что и никогда_ ). Внутреннюю дверь он тоже закрыл, для ровного счета, и начал подумывать о жалюзи.

Джек, очевидно, о жалюзи не задумывался. Над тем, что раздевшись и моясь у раковины, он даёт псу новенькое зрелище чтоб попялиться, он тоже не задумывался. Брок отвернулся и тяжело сел обратно на диван.

Через какое-то время звуки текущей воды прекратились. Следующими звуками были: стук, звяканье и хлопок дверцы холодильника, а потом у него под носом появилась рука Джека. С бутылкой.

— Я… — Брок только заикнулся, что ему не стоит, потому что он на обезболивающих, потом вспомнил, что это не так. (Что, говоря откровенно, объясняло всю эту боль). Он взял пиво и сосредоточился на его поглощении, чтобы не смотреть на Джека — на котором было лишь потрепанное полотенце — и который уселся рядом с Броком с собственным холодным пивом.

— Так, эм… откуда ты?

Джек просто повёл вокруг взглядом, как будто говоря «отсюда». Как будто его однажды принесло из пустыни ветром подобно перекати-поле и он тут поселился.

— Это… дом принадлежит твоей семье? У тебя есть семья? Тут есть _хоть кто-то_ кроме этого грёбаного пса, или они все похоронены под крыльцом?

— Иди нахуй, — добродушно ответил Джек и отхлебнул пива.

— Нет, серьёзно. Ты так со всеми гостями обходишься?

— Не, — ответил Джек, что можно было понять как: у него не было гостей, или он не обходится с ними подобным образом, или он обходится _не со всеми_ подобным образом.

Броку не хотелось углубляться в вопрос. Он лежал, пил пиво и чувствовал себя немного лучше.

К четвёртой бутылке пива он чувствовал себя намного лучше.

К седьмой он наверное чувствовал бы себя превосходно, если бы оставался в сознании.

_Очень хочется сказать, что он меня чем-то накачал, но будем реалистами — я нажрался во время миссии и заснул на грёбаном диване. Так что в суд на меня подайте. (Не подавайте. Серьёзно — если у меня за это удержат с зарплаты, я пойду прямо к мудакам в фин.отдел крушить столы, считайте, что я предупредил)._

_Я просыпаюсь в его кровати — без него, слава богу — и без особого похмелья, и всё тело утверждает, что лучше мне в ближайшее время особо не рыпаться. Как я уже говорил: никакого обезбола. Джек готовит мне завтрак, потом снова убирается — хрен знает куда — на машине и с собакой._

_Я всё ещё не знаю, который час и не хочу забредать в ёбаную пустошь пытаясь сбежать, особенно при том, что мои ноги не особо рады заниматься хернёй типа «стоять» и «ходить». По крайней мере я вылезаю из кровати и обшариваю там всё. В холодильнике полно пива. Еда, одежда, книги — это ёбаная лачуга и всё в ней древнее, как говно мамонта, но в основном чистое. Телескоп зачем то. Инструменты, оружие и предметы, что могут служить обеим целям. И так много пушек. Так много… Некоторые вероятно нелегальны даже там, но кто ж, блять, проверять будет? Хотел бы я посмотреть на того инспектора со стальными яйцами, который будет здесь обыск устраивать. Я беру перочинный нож, просто на всякий случай, и собираю всё что осталось от моей снаряги. И одеваюсь._

_Я упоминал, что он меня раздел? Потому что он раздел. Но я не проснулся с саднящей задницей, так что всё норм. Я быстро меняю себе повязки, убеждаюсь, что прямо в эту секунду не помру, и краду у него пиво. (Собачья шерсть, да? И пиво, блять, чуть ли не единственная вещь, где нет собачьей шерсти). Дверь, как обычно, не заперта, так что я сижу на крыльце и изучаю окрестности. Блядские камни, забор и какие-то паскудные кусты — вот и всё. Разве что дерево. Ну, хотя бы погода хорошая. И под «хорошей» имеется в виду «пытается заживо тебя поджарить»._


	5. Chapter 5

Куда бы Джек ни ушёл, отсутствовал он долго. Брок нашёл еду — грабить кухню никто не запрещал — и лежал в тени крыльца, с подушкой под головой, бутылкой воды под рукой и абсолютным ничего вокруг. Какие-то проблески жизни были: птицы, насекомые (а вдали виднелось что-то и побольше), но в остальном вокруг было пусто. Думы о том, как далеко от цивилизации он мог находиться, наводили уныние. Один-единственный псих-отшельник со своей тупой псиной не в счёт.

Почти убаюканный жарой и тихим пыхтением находящегося где-то поблизости генератора, он всё равно услышал приближающийся грузовик издалека. Звучало это так, будто стрелковая рота решила устроить тренировочные стрельбы: все одновременно и в разные стороны. Не то чтобы тут были соседи, которым это могло мешать.

— Куда ездил? — спросил Брок, принимая сидячее положение, пока Джек в три шага приближался к крыльцу.

— Туда, — сказал Джек, что, видимо, и было ответом.

— Да, но куда?

Джек прищурился.

— Туда, — и зашёл в дом.

Брок вскочил на ноги со всей возможной (не особо) поспешностью и небрежно загородил собой выход, стараясь не морщиться.

— Так где тут ближайшее поселение? Или ближайшая заправка? Как далеко тебе приходится ездить за припасами?

— Не очень далеко, — уклончиво произнёс Джек. Он похоже понимал, что Брок не пускал его обратно к машине, но пока не испытывал желание что-то с этим делать.

— Пара миль? Пара сотен миль? Да ладно тебе. Если я сейчас выйду… — он махнул себе за спину, — сколько времени мне понадобится, чтобы добраться куда-нибудь?

— Остаток жизни.

— А вот сейчас ты придуриваешься.

— Дня на два её хватит. Если тебе повезёт.

Брок на минутку заткнулся, рассматривая варианты. На самый крайний случай, у него есть нож, но, вероятно, были способы и получше, чтобы добиться от Джека ответов.

— Так ты собираешься меня в больницу везти? Или доктора позвать?

— Как по мне, ты в порядке.

— Ага, точняк. Как насчёт моей команды? Как насчёт людей, которые будут меня искать? Ты просто собираешься меня держать посреди ёбаной пустоши, без ёбаной связи, и пусть они думают, что я сдох? Вот твой план?

Джек подошёл и встал перед Броком. Возможно, Брок мог бы попробовать заломать его, но приятного будет мало. И если он его убьёт, то останется в одиночестве. Но двигаться с места он не собирался.

— Ну? Что теперь, хуесос? Что ты сделаешь? Отвечай!

На ноге вдруг образовался дополнительный вес и одного взгляда вниз хватило, чтобы потерять равновесие. Брок выругался и свалился прямо на пса, который, забив на всё, продолжил трахать его лодыжку. Джек усмехнулся, протолкнулся мимо них, свистом подозвал собаку, и канонада-гласный мотор грузовичка воспрял к жизни.

Брок снова был предоставлен самому себе.


	6. Chapter 6

_Когда он возвращается, уже почти темень, и он все ещё не отвечает на мои вопросы. Мы вместе ужинаем («мы» включает ёбаную псину), но он практически молчит. Потом мы встаём и смотрим на кровать, и вот тут те, у кого имеется хоть какое-то нахуй уважение к моим чести и достоинству, закончат чтение._

_Если вкратце: никто из нас не желает спать на диване. Я по крайней мере, в трусах и майке, несмотря на то, что до сих пор довольно-таки тепло. На нём ничего. Начинается всё неплохо, мы лежим спина к спине, но потом температура падает, и, проснувшись на секунду посреди ночи, я обнаруживаю, что он обвился вокруг меня как блядский осьминог. Я лично найду и надеру задницу всем и каждому, кто засмеётся, богом клянусь._

_Утром меня кто-то облизывает._

_Я проверяю, не пёс ли это — это он — и это неебическое облегчение. Последнее, что мне нужно, так чтоб это дерьмо стало ещё страньше. Оказывается, связь у него есть — он переговаривается по радио, так что я не шевелюсь и не издаю ни звука на случай, если он говорит обо мне. В любом случае, я не вдупляю, о чём он говорит. Бля буду — я знаю на начальном уровне где-то восемь языков, и я ни хрена не понял. Он отключается, и я притворяюсь, что только что проснулся. Он не говорит мне ни слова и опять уезжает на грузовике, оставляя меня с грёбаной псиной. Я медленно делаю все утренние дела (на хуй эти уличные туалеты. Всё на хуй. Чтоб я ещё раз решил поссать, оглядываясь через плечо, на случай если ёбаная змея решит меня за хуй укусить!) и возвращаюсь обратно в дом. Первая моя мысль — ладно, вторая, первой был завтрак — воспользоваться радио. Но на пути стоит этот чёртов пёс.  
_  
— Ты на меня рычишь?

Пёс, который был дружелюбным (даже слишком, если честно) с самого появления здесь Брока, определённо на него рычал. Шерсть на загривке была вздыблена, голова опущена, уши прижаты. Брок обошёл диван и вышел с другого угла. Пёс развернулся к нему, продолжая взрыкивать, как тот уличный генератор. Брок вернулся в дальнюю часть комнаты и увидел, что пёс расслабился, облизнул пасть и сел. Брок не двигался. Пёс заворожённо пялился на свой хвост минут десять. Дёрнул задницей. Поднял заднюю лапу и неистово зачесал себе правое ухо, потом пялился на неё, пока не потерял равновесие и снова сел.

Как только Брок шагнул ближе, рычание возобновилось.

— Блять, да в чём твоя проблема?

У него было подозрение, что проблема у них одна, только с разных сторон: радио-передатчик. Брок хотел до него добраться, а Пёс предпочёл бы, чтобы этого не произошло. В нормальных обстоятельствах, полностью экипированный агент ЩИТа не счёл бы средних размеров собаку серьёзным препятствием, но экипировке до полной было далековато. Честной схватки не получится. И если он прирежет собаку этого парня, шансы на то, чтобы выжить до появления хоть какой-то помощи, были действительно незначительны.

Вместо этого он направился на кухню.

— Эй, приятель. Я ж понимаю.

Пёс застучал хвостом по полу, поднимая клубы пыли. Броку было видно, как дёргается у него нос.

— Уверен, что не хочешь подойти сюда? _Уверен_?

Он кинул обрезок шкурки. Тот приземлился на пол в трёх футах от Пса, и виляние хвостом усилилось десятикратно. Сама псина не двинулась ни с места. Ещё один кусок шлёпнулся рядом с первым. По-прежнему ничего. Из пасти тупой дворняги протянулась нить слюны.

— Ладно, будь по-твоему, — он не думал, что такое тупое животное может быть способно на подобный самоконтроль. Должно быть, Джек действительно его отдрессировал.

— Ты не хочешь. Это ничего. Я сам съем.

Он перевернул бекон и тот зашипел. Возясь со сковородкой, он оторвал взгляд от собаки на две секунды. Внезапная боль в ноге заставила посмотреть вниз и и однаружить, что пёс уселся ему на пальцы и с надеждой пускает слюни на штанину. Брок улыбнулся и почесал его за ушами.

— Видишь, я знал, что ты одумаешься, — он помотал ломтиками бекона в воздухе, охлаждая, и махнул ими перед собачьей мордой. — Давай, мальчик. Просто иди и возьми этот…

Как только бекон коснулся пола, пёс уже был там, а Брок устремился к радио.

_Я клянусь, моя рука коснулась этой чёртовой штуки. Я клянусь. А потом эта блядская псина прыгает на меня._

_Может мне стоило дать ему больше еды, а может те полсекунды, что я потратил на выключение плиты, чтобы не спалить эту дыру были ошибкой, — пофиг — потому что он хватает меня за ногу, и я шлёпаюсь на пол. Я переворачиваюсь как раз когда он переключается с терзания моего ботинка на попытку растерзать мне лицо и отпихиваю его. Потом мы какое-то время боремся как лучшие друзьяшки — он изо всех сил пытается меня укусить, а я пытаюсь не заполучить ещё и бешенство вдобавок ко всему прочему, и вдруг он вскакивает и подпрыгивает к двери. Сначала, я подумал, что он отвлёкся на паука или ещё какую хрень._

_Оказывается, я даже не услышал появления машины._


	7. Chapter 7

_Я пытаюсь доползти до радио, но мне на спину опускается тяжёлый ботинок. Блядская псина тянет мою обувь, потому что думает, что это ёбаная игра. Я решаю, что лучше замереть неподвижно. Давайте смотреть правде в глаза: на плите бекон, пёс выглядит счастливым, а моя рука всего в двух дюймах от единственного средства связи — я выгляжу пиздецки виновным. Но знаете, говорят, что лучшая форма защиты это нападение._

— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я до него добрался? — ботинок вминал его в твёрдый и неровный пол. Было больно, — Что ты скрываешь?

Пёс наконец стянул ботинок с ноги и заскакал с ним.

— Позволишь мне подняться? — если он развернётся достаточно быстро, то сможет поймать Джека врасплох и поменять расклад. Это было большое «если».

Вместо ответа Джек вздёрнул его на ноги и бросил на кухонный стул, отчего тот проехался на фут назад. Джек подошёл и упёрся руками в его спинку, запирая голову Брока в рамку и загораживая утреннее солнце своим телом.

— Трогаешь причиндалы парня без его согласия. Немного невежливо.

Брок считал его грубым и крикливым мужланом. Но его голос, пусть и надтреснутый, был сейчас тихим и беспощадным.

— А что, хочешь, чтобы я сначала спросил? — он пожал плечами. — Ладно, мой проёб. Могу я воспользоваться твоим радио, чтобы запросить сюда блядскую подмогу, чтобы не торчать в этой ёбаной лачуге с тобой и с твоим ёбаным псом?

Собачьи уши дёрнулись вверх. Он поднял голову и радостно взвыл.

— Заткнись, — приказал ему Джек и тот заткнулся. — Нет.

— Почему нет? Дай мне одну — всего одну — нормальную причину, зачем тебе держать меня здесь — раненого, помнишь? — вместо того, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь на подмогу. Доктора, блять? Или дать знать моим парням, что я жив? Может лучше, чтобы они тихо и мирно прилетели и забрали меня на вертолёте, вместо того, чтобы врываться сюда ударной группой, как только узнают где я? Потому что, поверь мне, узнают. Ох, узнают. Думаешь, ты такой крутой — сможешь им противостоять? Будешь отбиваться от дюжины таких же как я ублюдков из «чёрного» спецназа со своим дробовиком и тупой дворнягой? — он перевёл дыхание. — Почему-то я так, блять, не думаю.

Они с Джеком уставились друг на друга под звуки разгрызаемой обуви.

Джек оттолкнулся от стула и ушел в другую комнату.

_Я не знаю, в чём нахуй смысл его игры, но после этого он со мной не разговаривает. Я отбираю ботинок у дебильной собаки — да, именно поэтому на нём царапины — и выхожу наружу прогуляться немного. Почти единственное, что я могу — это нарезать круги вокруг дома, так что этим я и занимаюсь. Откуда-то издалека слышится раскаты грома, а на горизонте появляются чёрные тучи. Я проверяю, не оставил ли он ключи зажигания в машине, но нет, не оставил. Если к ней вообще есть ключи. Не исключено, что она из тех, что можно завести острым концом ложки, но у меня нет блядской ложки._

_После пары дюжин кругов — внутри ограды на случай, если появится хренов кенгуру и попытается меня убить — я начинаю испытывать скуку, усталость и голод. В таком порядке. Я иду внутрь, проверить, хочет ли ещё Джек меня кормить или разговаривать со мной. Еду я получаю, разговор нет, что, по моему мнению, — лучший вариант. Охуевший пёс примеряется ко второму моему ботинку, пытаясь сравнять их вид, и я его пинаю. Он издаёт самый жалобный звук, что я когда‐либо слышал — и я слышал, как Кэп плачет в подушку по своей дряхлой подружке — и падает, будто подстреленный. Джек велит псине не быть такими слабаком и встать (кажется) и тот дуется рядом с печкой. Я извиняюсь перед ним за то, что пнул собаку и мне действительно жаль. Пёс ложится и начинает лизать пол. Я так полагаю, там жир от бекона или типа того._

_Вечером Джек снова с передатчиком и, насколько я могу судить, надвигается шторм. Остальное я не могу разобрать, хотя на этот раз я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что он говорит обо мне. Что означает, что в пределах досягаемости есть кто-то, кому известно что я здесь. Это мило, и полезно, потому что — следите за моей логикой — если я смогу связаться с ними пока он спит, или где-то снаружи, они могут приехать и забрать меня, и они могут быть чуть менее больные на голову, чем он. Как минимум, у них может быть на пару дробовиков поменьше. Или, по крайней мере, я смогу узнать, почему он так хочет держать меня здесь вместо того, чтобы отвезти в ближайшую больницу или выбросить обратно на дорогу._

_Когда мы идём спать, он пришпиливает меня, схватив за шею, и привязывает к кровати, так что план идёт нахуй._


	8. Chapter 8

_Если бы я был в форме и не пойман врасплох, я бы скинул его с себя пинком. Хотеть не вредно, да? Я дёргаю верёвки, уж поверьте, я, блять, дёргаю, но он из тех парней, что реально умеют вязать узлы. Перочинный нож под подушкой, но я не могу его достать. Руки привязаны к верхней части кровати, а ноги к нижней и слабины на пошевелиться только по паре дюймов в любую сторону. От дёрганья за верёвки кровать скрипит, и я не хочу разбудить его, обрушив эту поебень нам на головы, так что я лежу и размышляю, насколько у меня всё хуёво._

_Из светлого: спина чувствует себя гораздо лучше._

_Где-то посреди ночи начинается дождь. Это хренов муссон, но крыша лачуги держится. Пёс просыпается под гром и молнии и какое-то время воет. Джек не просыпается. Пёс прячется в шкафу, наружу только хвост торчит. Рассудив, что если парня ярость Тора не разбудила, то его ничего не разбудит, я начинаю снова испытывать прочность верёвок. Я тяну изо всех сил, но ничего. У меня получается перевернуться на живот, засунуть голову под подушку и подцепить нож зубами и уже из этой позы думать, как добраться до него рукой. Если положить его и боднуть подушку достаточно сильно, то, по моим прикидкам, у меня выйдет подвинуть его туда, откуда я смогу его достать._

_Ну и естественно, именно в этот момент каркас ломается._

_В этой темноте нож улетает хуй знает куда, шлакоблоки под раскаты грома (повезло-то как) рушатся на пол и всё перекашивается. Нижняя часть каркаса кровати придавливает мне ноги. Я всё ещё к нему привязан, всё это пиздецки неудобно, и вдобавок ко всему, Джек оказывается на мне. И знаете, что? — он, сука, даже не дёрнулся. Если бы не храп, я бы решил, что он труп._

_Мы остаёмся в таком положении до восхода солнца, когда псина выгребается из шкафа. Я всю ночь пытаюсь освободиться, пробуя всё, что только в голову взбредет, но вот сюрприз, нах – не получилось. Блядская псина подходит, лижет Джеку ступню и убредает куда-то, но видно именно это его и пробуждает. Он бормочет мне что-то на ухо — не знаю что, и знать не желаю — проводит носом по моей шее, и я чувствую…_

_… знаете что, — на хуй. Я не буду это писать. Тут все взрослые и знают, что случается у парней по утрам, так что хрен вам, а не описание, за исключением того, что это не пистолет в его несуществующем кармане, и что он определённо рад меня видеть, и что это не столько 9мм, сколько Магнум.357, если вы понимаете, о чём я. На хуй. Если меня кто-то будет расспрашивать про эту часть, я уволюсь. Клянусь, мать вашу._

Хуже всего было то, что это не было таким уж неприятным. За всеми этими миссиями, тренировками, разъездами (и усилиями подлизаться к Роджерсу каждую свободную минуту) ему давно не перепадало. Щетина Джека царапала Броку подбородок, рука пробиралась куда-то вбок, поглаживая подъём тазовой косточки. Позволить случиться тому, что тут намечалось, было бы самым легким делом на свете. Более неловкий чем сейчас ситуация просто не могла стать. Разве что пёс решил бы присоединиться.

Вот только руки у него были холодные. Брок вскрикнул и вынырнул из транса.

— Эй. Эй!

Джек моргнул и приподнялся на локте. Кажется, его больше удивило наличие Брока, а не превращение кровати в футон.

— Слезь с меня. Сейчас же.

Джек пожал плечами и скинул одеяло.

— Эй, нет — стой — сначала развяжи меня! Ну же.

— У тебя же нож есть?

— Откуда ты… как будто я могу его достать. Пиздец как смешно. Развяжи меня, еблан.

— Не с таким поведением, — сказал Джек и побрел на кухню. Брок отвернулся от вида голого зада своего гостеприимного хозяина и громко выругался в потолок. В ответ ему застучал дождь.

Джек прислонился к косяку и ел, наблюдая как ржавая сухая земля пенится, превращаясь в грязь. Пёс пробрался у него между ног и выбежал на улицу, с пробуксовкой влетел в лужу, перевернулся, возмущённо взвыл в небеса, вломился обратно, громко чихнул и отряхнулся на всю комнату. Несколько капель (холодных, естественно) упали на обнажённую кожу Брока, и он зарычал, снова дёргая свои путы.

— Ты собираешься вернуть кровать на место?

— Ага, — сказал Джек, лениво пережёвывая тост.

— И скоро ты это будешь делать? Потому что я не хочу разламывать твою ёбаную кровать.

Джек пожал плечами. Пёс снова чихнул, прямо Броку на пальцы ног.

— Отпусти меня.

— Тебе куда-то надо?

— Иди на хуй. И сам иди, и твой блядский пёс и всё, что тебе свято.

— Если я дам тебе встать, ты перестанешь ныть?

— Ну… — произнёс Брок тоном, намекающим, что он определённо это обдумает. Джек подошёл и теперь возвышался над ним, всё ещё совершенно голый. — Да, конечно, но бога ради, оденься.

— Мой дом, — было ответом Джека, который опустился на одно колено и начал отвязывать верёвки. Отвязывать их от кровати.

— Конечно, как скажешь, — Брок был готов драться за свободу при первой же возможности, но её не было. Джек сел на него, придавив своим весом, а потом стреножил так быстро и умело, что Брок не успел среагировать. Он лежал на твёрдом полу и бесился, пока Джек терпеливо собирал кровать.

— Хорошо, ты меня поймал. Ну давай, ублюдок больной. Отпусти.

— Ну не знаю, — Джек наклонился и шлёпнул его бедро — прямо по ссадине. — Это удержит тебя от блужданий по округе.

— Я и не собираюсь! Мы это уже выяснили: мне некуда нахуй идти! У тебя нет причин держать меня в таком виде.

— Что если мне это нравится?

— Тогда ты… — ладонь всё ещё была на бедре. — Да бога ради. Пожалуйста, только не говори, что это у тебя фетиш такой.

Джек ухмыльнулся и легонько сжал бедро в ответ.

— Это так и есть, да? Блять.

— Не, я просто прикалываюсь над тобой, — Джек встал и перестелил постель, потом вытащил шорты из кучи одежды на полу и натянул на себя. — Хотя выглядишь ты неплохо.

Последнюю фразу он бросил уже через плечо, выходя на улицу.

_И вот я лежу там, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он. А ещё я лежу там, потому что до сих пор связан._

_Он развязывает меня, чтобы я мог поесть и одеться, и больше не пытается меня лапать, так что я решаю, что сойдёт. Мы сидим на крыльце и смотрим на дождь, как будто мы друзья, однако теперь у меня нет оружия и я точно знаю, что он справится со мной, стоит только рыпнуться. Романтично, да?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Я выпиваю пару бутылок пива, почему бы и нет, мать вашу, и проёбываюсь с тем, чтобы добраться до радио. Не то чтобы он меня останавливал, но он сидит прямо там, и я не знаю, насколько он ёбнутый. И я не хочу увидеть оставшийся бондажный репертуар._

_Я не по этому дерьму и мне пофиг, что там все говорят. Для справки: агент Мерсье пиздит как дышит. Никакого, мать вашу, «Новогоднего инцидента 2009» не было, и даже если и был, нет ни малейшего шанса, чтобы я не смог освободиться из расхлябаных узлов агента Вестфала и хитровыебанных наручников, которые мы до сих пор за каким-то хером держим, пусть даже шел снег, а на мне — посреди Манхэттена, в 4 часа утра — были только ботфорты и ковбойская шляпа. На хуй иди, Мерсье. Следи за своим сраным языком, вот и всё, что я хочу сказать. Никто в это дерьмо не верит._

— Может ты меня выпустишь отсюда?

Это было не лучшим началом беседы, но Брока эта тема очень волновала. Ему чесалось возобновить движение, даже с остаточным дискомфортом от ран. Без своего отряда он ощущал неправильность на каком-то глубинном уровне. Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем они прекратят поиски? Он знал ответ с точностью до часа, это был вопрос официальной политики, и время от времени ему самому приходилось принимать такое решение, но он не хотел об этом задумываться. Он хотел воссоединиться с ними.

Джек указал горлышком бутылки на хлещущий дождь.

— Хорошо. Иди.

— Пошёл на хуй, — сказал Брок. В общем-то это всё, что он мог сказать. — Когда меня найдут, у тебя будут пиздецкие проблемы.

— Если, — поправил Джек.

Броку потребовалось секунда на осознание.

— Если? С хуя _если_? Ты, блять, серьёзно? Угрожаешь мне? — он коротко и недоверчиво рассмеялся. — Ты не знаешь, с кем разговариваешь

— Нет, — сказал Джек и, прищурившись, всмотрелся в кусты (или, возможно, он просто щурился — Брок не знал, насколько у него хорошее зрение), — не знаю.

— Разве я не представился? Моя вина, — он протянул руку жестом, граничащим с агрессией. — Брок Рамлоу, агент ЩИТа и командир на миссии, обернувшейся громаднейшей катастрофой со времён Титаника и долбоёба, сказавшего «всё хорошо, до айсберга ещё несколько миль». А ты?..

Джек не принял его руку, вместо этого задумчиво разглядывая землю. Брок прикончил своё пиво и хотел поставить бутылку, но обнаружил под рукой шерстяной холм. Пёс понюхал и лизнул его локоть, но даже не двинулся с места. Брок поставил бутылку рядом с ним.

— ЩИТ? — наконец спросил Джек, как будто про себя.

— Это аббревиатура, — услужливо сказал Брок, — означает…

— Я знаю, что это означает, — рявкнул Джек, удивляя и Брока, и пса. Он провёл рукой по лицу. — Почему ты здесь?

— Меня бы здесь _не было_ , если бы ты меня блять не «спас».

Джек одарил его взглядом, который намекал, что лучше бы ответить на вопрос.

— Что если я не могу тебе этого сказать? Что если это секретно?

— Справедливо, — Джек поднялся на ноги и исчез внутри дома.

Брок покачал головой, вздохнул и не глядя почесал собачье ухо, только чтобы обнаружить, что пёс развернулся, и он чешет ему задницу.

— Ай, да ладно…

_Вы помните, что я недавно говорил про звук заряжаемого за спиной дробовика?_


	10. Chapter 10

Пёс заскулил, вывернулся из-под руки и отбежал. Брок сохранял неподвижность, обернувшись ровно настолько, чтобы удостовериться в происходящем. С такого расстояния, если Джеку тюкнет стрельнуть, Брок украсит собой всё крыльцо.

— Что, пизда шизанутая, передумал насчёт «секретно»?

— Ты думаешь, этого достаточно, чтобы напу… _как ты блять меня назвал_?

— Ты глухой?

— Как ты _посмел_? — Брок вскочил на ноги, Джек даже отреагировать не успел. — Как ты, _блять посмел_?!

Против ожидания, Джек выглядел озадаченным.

— Ты чего?

— Не знаю, обратил ли ты внимание, приятель, но ты только что назвал меня пиздой.

— Ну и?

На этих словах Брок почувствовал как между ними медленно разверзается культурная пропасть. Он сделал шаг назад, как-то хорошо ощутив упирающийся в грудь сдвоенный ствол.

— Вообще-то ты да шизанутая пизда.

— Предполагается, что это что-то хорошее?

— Ты считаешь, это что-то плохое?

— Я… — Брок открыл рот, закрыл и нахмурился. — Наверно… ай, забудь. Ты не мог бы опустить ружьё?

Вместо этого, Джек перехватил дробовик покрепче. Брок пожалел, что напомнил ему об этом. У них могла бы завязаться поучительная беседа о лингвистике, оскорблениях и расширении горизонтов. И, что важнее, он мог бы отвлечь Джека достаточно, чтобы надрать ему задницу и забрать ружьё.

Вместо этого он переступил с ноги на ногу, разогреваясь на случай появления второго шанса.

— Не собираешься рассказать мне, почему ты здесь?

— Я сказал тебе. Я был на миссии ЩИТа, которая пошла по пизде. Мы разделились и я застрял. И мне похуй, чем ты на меня машешь, больше я тебе ничего не скажу.

— Ты в этом намертво уверен?

— Э… да. Можешь попробовать, хуесос. Я гаран-сцуко-тирую, что ты от меня ничего не добьёшься. Я быстрее сдохну.

Джек задумался. Его руки даже не шелохнулись. Брок был абсолютно уверен, более чем когда-либо, что это не было позой — при необходимости, этот человек действительно разнёс бы ему голову… а ещё, он этого _не хотел_. Это бы создало больше проблем, чем Джеку хотелось.

— Скажи мне кое-что.

— Зависит от того, что это, — моментально ответил Брок с полным отсутствием готовности к компромиссу.

— «Пайн Гэп».*

_То есть парень ёбаный конспиролог._

_Я не имею ничего против ребят, придумывающих всякую херню, лишь бы добавить в свою жизнь красок (агент Мерсье), но вот у этого в руках чертов дробовик. Так что я говорю ему правду, потому что это проще и потому что эта часть не засекречена (ловко, да?): я не служу на базе Пайн Гэп, и она не имеет ничего общего с моей миссией. ЩИТ действует независимо в этой забытой богом стране, но я не могу сказать ему, чем и зачем мы тут занимаемся._

_Похоже, ему этого достаточно. По крайней мере, он опускает чёртов дробовик. Я говорю ему, что никогда даже не был на Пайн Гэп (правда) и что даже не знаю, чем они тут занимаются (ложь). Он говорит мне, что я и не хочу знать. Я спрашиваю его, был ли он хоть как-то с ними связан, или он просто тяжёлый случай с кучей мутных спутниковых фоток и веткой на Reddit? Он странно на меня смотрит, и это отличается от других его странных взглядов, ничего не отвечает и заходит внутрь._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Пайн Гэп». https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pine_Gap  
> База спутникового наблюдения ровно в центре Австралии под совместным управлением США и Австралии. ЦРУ, НАСА, проект ЭШЕЛОН... В общем, благодатная тема для конспирологов.


	11. Chapter 11

_Я всё ещё слегка в бешенстве из-за того, что меня назвал пиздой какой-то местный быдляк, так что я остаюсь на крыльце. На минуту выхожу под дождь, и он такой же мокрый, как дождь в любой точке мира, так что я возвращаюсь под навес и начинаю делать упражнения. Я пытаюсь делать отжимания, пёс мешается, так что приказываю ему отъебаться. Он принимает грустный вид и уходит кататься в грязи._

_Джек возвращается и ставит мне ногу на спину, так что я и ему велю отъебаться, и ногу с собой забрать. Обычно я могу справиться с подобным дерьмом, но я до сих пор не до конца восстановился после ёбаного месилова на миссии, и это жопа — буквально. Он усмехается и говорит что-то, походу комплиментом не являющееся, так что я встаю и пытаюсь его скинуть. Не самая умная вещь, я знаю, но у меня есть гордость, которую он видимо и пытается оскорбить._

_В любом случае, сейчас наши силы более равны и ему не к чему меня привязать. Сначала у меня не выходит повалить его на землю и мы просто обмениваемся тумаками, пока я не ощущаю, что он мне поддаётся, так что я обхватываю его (тоже не особо умный поступок, но похуй). В итоге мы катаемся по земле, мокрые от дождя, грязь пытается забиться в такие места, где ей не место, и ёбаный пёс воет на нас с крыльца. Это прозвучит фальшиво, но клянусь, моя рука оказалась у него в штанах совершенно случайно._

_Серьёзно._

_Я пытаюсь найти нормальный упор, потому что если у меня получится скинуть его с бёдер, то я смогу перекатиться на него и либо пришпилить его, либо подняться, но… всё пошло не так, ясно? Вместе этого я откровенно хватаю его за задницу и должно быть, это наводит его не на те мысли, особенно из-за того, что отпускаю не сразу. Я в стрессе и плохо реагирую, в смысле, я не выворачиваюсь, пока он отвлёкся, и никак не разряжаю ситуацию._

_Как я и говорю — это всё ещё драка, но добавляется чуть-чуть… ладно, много притираний и никто из нас на самом деле больше не сосредоточен на победе. А потом его рука оказывается у меня в штанах, и ладно, я не особо сопротивляюсь, но она холодная, влажная и вся в песке. Что неприемлемо и вообще-то больно, так что я бодаю его в грудь и спихиваю с себя._

_Мы лежим под дождём, пытаясь отдышаться. Пёс подходит и слизывает грязь с моего лица — мерзость — а потом бегает вокруг нас кругами, ловя пастью капли дождя. Я решаю, что мне больше не нравится замерзать и мокнуть, особенно в районе трусов, так что я выскребаюсь из грязи и иду внутрь, чтобы почиститься. Разумеется, он заходит, когда я стою у раковины с голым задом, и шлёпает меня по нему, и я говорю ему, чтобы он шёл подрочить. Он говорит, что предпочёл бы мою помощь, что, как я полагаю, у него идёт за флирт. Я не ловлю его на слове, потому что не настолько отчаялся и/или сошёл с ума, даже если мы чуть не трахнулись под дождём. И если бы вы его видели, вы бы меня поняли. На самом деле он даже привлекательный, когда вы заглянете за фасад «деревенского психа», но он хорошо так побольше меня и у меня подозрение, что смысл слова «нежно» ему незнаком. Что в общем-то хорошо, но только не когда я на принимающей стороне. Меня такое не заводит._

_(Заметка для агента Крэбб: отредактируй всё нахуй, так чтоб не казалось, что я готов ему дать не сходя с места. Потому что не было такого. Пофиг сколько это будет мне стоить)._


	12. Chapter 12

— Если ты из ЩИТа, то где твоё удостоверение?

Джек в общем-то на него не смотрел. Да и вопрос не был пропитан подозрением — Джек не сейчас его придумал. Он ждал подходящего момента, чтобы спросить и, по-видимому, момент наступил. Когда они оба были заперты в доме штормом; когда сдохло всё электричество; когда он точил огромный охотничий нож, дробовик лежал на расстоянии руки, а Брок сидел _в одних трусах_ на расстоянии выстрела в упор.

Брок обнял себя руками и вздохнул, наполовину в раздражении, наполовину от того, что все его раны растревожились от катаний по двору.

— Ладно, — он извлёк её — крепкую пластиковую карточку, которая вероятно пережила бы попадание метеорита — из сохнущих штанов, прихватив и жетоны. Он подобрал их с земли когда сбежал, ещё до того, как его снова поймали, а потом забыл. Из всего что произошло с ним за прошедшее с того момента время, ощущение от обнимающей шею цепочки было самым лучшим. Обретение контроля. Рамлоу придержал карточку за край, на случай если Джеку придут в голову странные идеи.

— Сойдёт, — Джек пихнул её назад к Броку. Руки соприкоснулись, касание затянулось.

— Забудь об этом, — огрызнулся Брок, не вполне уверенный, что именно он приказывает Джеку забыть, но определённо не желая об этом задумываться. Пёс всхрапнул и перевернулся во сне, удобно растянувшись на двух третях дивана.

Джек лишь тихо фыкнул и вернулся к заточке ножа.

— Ладно. Сходи, зазырь джинни. 

— Нет, — ровно ответил Брок. — О чём бы ты меня не просил — нет.

— Джинни, — повторил Джек и показал на потолок. — Она заглохла.

— Ты имеешь в виду, у нас поэтому нет света? Почему сам не сходишь?

— Я тебя тут не оставлю.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, схожу. Дай сюда, — он схватил фонарик.

— Так пойдёшь?

Брок развёл руками.

— Да, так. По какой-то ёбаной причине моя одежда промокла. Думаешь, мне не похуй?

Ветер чуть было не испортил его драматический выход, рванул из рук дверь.

— Нихуя не видно, — объявил он, когда вернулся: мокрый до стекающих с него ручьёв. — Темно как в жопе, и я понятия не имею, в чем проблема с этой фигнёй, и я там быстрее утону, чем разберусь.

— Я сделаю утром, — Джек похоже уже смирился. Он пододвинул лампу ближе к кровати и кинул ещё одно одеяло. — Иди сюда.

— Я же сказал, что сплю на диване.

— Тогда ты дебил.

Пёс был с ним, похоже, согласен, отказываясь покидать диван, и слегка прихватил руку Брока зубами, когда тот попытался настоять на своём решении.

— Иди на хуй, — Брок схватил полотенце и начал вытираться, пытаясь скрыть дрожь. — И ты тоже иди на хуй, — указал он на Джека. — Собираешься опять меня привязать? Потому что говорю тебе, мужик…

— Неа.

В любом случае, это был один из тех немногих разов, когда Брок не был настроен на драку. Он лёг, завернулся в одеяло и не возражал, когда свет погас, оставляя комнату в полной темноте. В кои-то веки Джек держал руки при себе и уже через несколько минут захрапел тандемом с псиной. Брок считал вспышки молний, наслаждался теплом и размышлял, когда же у них заработает радиопередатчик.


	13. Chapter 13

_Я просыпаюсь, когда уже рассвело, потому что он уже сходил наружу починить ёбаный генератор, заполз обратно в постель и использует меня как чёртову грелку. Я говорю ему, что не испытываю за это благодарности. Он говорит, что шторм почти выдохся и всё выглядит неплохо. Я говорю, что удивлён, что весь этот гребаный дом не развалился и что они в чём-то похожи: снаружи выглядят старыми и побитыми, но в действительности очень крепко сложены. Он воспринимает это как комплимент. Я практически уверен, что его руки и ноги уже достаточно согрелись, так что говорю ему съебать от меня подальше. Ладно, на самом деле формулировка была скорее: «может ты свои блядские руки ещё куда положишь?». Ну, он и кладёт._

_Естественно, я хватаю его в ответ, чтобы уравнять шансы. Мы оба безоружны и раздеты, так что по моим прикидкам это будет честная драка, если только кровать снова не вмешается. Если я получу преимущество, то смогу его удержать и, возможно, вывести из строя ненадолго — так чтобы успеть схватить оружие и добраться до радио. На сей раз ёбаный пёс не стоит на дороге, а если встанет, я легко с ним справлюсь. Мне не хочется его убивать, но большинство домашних собак отступают, когда ты машешь на них пистолетом, а зарядов более чем хватит для предупредительных выстрелов. После этого я смогу наладить связь и, возможно, смогу заставить Джека отвезти меня в ближайший населённый пункт._

_Преимущество в схватке должно получить любым способом: подчинить противника, обратиться к его директивам и использовать их против него и неважно, какими эти директивы могут быть. Я знаю, это скорее в стиле Чёрной Вдовы, но давайте серьёзно — все мы в итоге играем в эту игру так или иначе в какой-то момент своей жизни._

_К чему я тут веду — уверен, это не первая тактическая дрочка в мире и пиздецки точно, что не последняя. Ну и что, что она взаимная?_

_В любом случае, у меня получается оказаться сверху и пожать плоды весьма короткого восстановительного периода, направившись к радио сразу как только мы закончили. Ровно на половине дороги он хватает меня за щиколотку. Я пинаю его кажется в лицо и кидаюсь через комнату. Он швыряет в меня подушку. Я уворачиваюсь от неё и, кажется, что я в безопасности, но по-видимому пинок в лицо всё похерил, потому что он оказывается сзади и накидывает простынь мне на голову. У меня получается пнуть его ещё пару раз, потому что я так легко не сдаюсь, но простыня обматывается вокруг нас обоих, и мы падаем на пол, пытаясь типа найти выход в борьбе. Оказалось, что у него тоже довольно короткий восстановительный период._

Пёс запрыгнул обратно и немедленно присоединился к вечеринке, прыгая и хватаясь за простыню. Он оторвал от края простыни довольно большой кусок и вытанцовывал по комнате как третьесортный гимнаст. Джек прикрикнул на него. Брок ударил его кулаком в живот, но не сильно. Джек прижал его руку к полу. Они упали почти неподвижно. Пёс взрыкивал откуда-то из-за дивана, раздеребанивая свой трофей.

— Иди на хуй, — сказал Брок как только отдышался. Было тепло и близко, простыня поймала их в ловушку. Когда один двигался, второго тянуло за ним.

— Если бы ты прекратил лезть к чёртовому радио…

Брок подавил порыв снова боднуть его.

— Что ещё мне делать, а? Я хочу убраться отсюда. А ты, блять, мне не даёшь. Тебе всего лишь надо меня отпустить. И всё, — Джек попытался сесть, Брок схватил край простыни и уронил его обратно. — Почему? Почему ты меня тут удерживаешь?

— Если бы ты не был таким идиотом…

— Отвечай на вопрос, — рыкнул он в дюйме от лица Джека. Настроение это, похоже, не убило, но были вещи более важные, чем реакция тела. — Ты знаешь, что я не вписываюсь в твою грёбаную теорию заговора. Ты знаешь, что я из ЩИТа. Я был с тобой честен и сейчас блять время ответной любезности. _Почему я всё ещё здесь?_

— Они ищут тебя.

— Скажи мне что-то, что я, блять, не знаю. Насколько они близко?

— В городе.

— Ага. Так ты меня туда отвезёшь, или собираешься подождать, пока они сюда приедут? Потому что будет очень неприятно. Тебе повезёт, если выживешь. И ты и твой хренов пёс.

Из-за дивана послышалось возня. Он почти видел хвост, молотящий по доскам. Брок перевел взгляд обратно, и Джек выглядел по-прежнему: с любопытным выражением лица где-то на полпути к страху.

— Я оставлю собаку внутри, — произнёс Джек больше для себя. — Ещё раз я такого не выдержу.

— Что? Для тебя это привычное дело? Ты псих ёбнутый.

— Не.

— В прошлый раз они пристрелили твою собаку?

Джек помолчал. Брок не перебивал — он чувствовал: что-то грядёт. Возможно, он сейчас убеждает Джека освободить его, таким вот окольным путём. Может это оно.

— Скажи мне, — спросил Джек, — ты бы начал стрелять в безоружного пацана с собакой, только потому, что они пересекли границу, о которой даже не знали?

Брок такого не ожидал, но это было лейтмотивом последних дней, так что он ответил.

— Гипотетически? Нет, — он опустил тот факт, что мог бы сделать предупредительный выстрел, сильно поверх головы, чисто по приколу. — Это против правил.

Джек кивнул.

— Это то, что с тобой случилось?

Молчание Джека сказало если не всё, то многое.

— Слушай, ты ведь точно не хочешь повторения. Так ведь? — Брок был не особым спецом в мягком увещевательном тоне, который с лёгкостью удавался людям, подобным Пирсу, но у него получалось всё лучше. Стоило хвататься за любой шанс попрактиковаться. — И я тебя уверяю, оно и не должно повторяться. Всё что тебе нужно сделать, это отвезти меня в ближайший город или куда-нибудь рядом с ним. Никто тебя не увидит. Я могу сам найти ЩИТ. — Он вложил в свой голос тепло и был удивлён, как естественно это ощущалось. — Ты не хочешь пострадать, и я… я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Это безболезненный выход, приятель. Для нас обоих.

— Если я окажусь в тюряге…

— Никто тебя не арестует. Ты же меня спас. Я ничего не скажу, если ты не скажешь. Они даже не узнают о твоём существовании. Доверься мне.

_Буду полностью откровенным: меня немного мучает совесть, потому что я пообещал парню, что куча мутных международных организаций не придёт за ним, а теперь они могут и прийти._

_Он говорит, что ему нужно переспать с этой мыслью._


	14. Chapter 14

Голова Джека опустилась ему на грудь и Брок далеко не сразу сообразил, что происходит.

— Эй! Эй ты, говнюк! Ах ты переспишь с ней, да? Только _не на мне_ , блять.

Он высвободил руку и ткнул Джека в рёбра, но с нулевым результатом. Попытка освободить ноги только сплела их теснее, и трение… отвлекало. Так же, как и вибрация возле ключицы. Джек смеялся.

— Пошёл на хуй, — Брок попытался ударить его коленом в пах, но действие обернулось полным провалом — скорее мягким поглаживанием.

— О, привет…

— Как только я выберусь отсюда, я тебе задницу надеру.

— Точно, — Брок шеей ощутил его усмешку.

— Я серьёзно, — и он был серьёзен, но это оказалось сложно донести, когда самодовольное лицо Джека было на расстоянии всего дюйма.

— Только попробуй, — он заизвивался, и они прижались друг к другу ещё теснее. — Блять, только попробуй, я клянусь…

_И вот тут всё становится интересным. Все эти извивания… они дали определённый результат (из-за тесного контакта)… так что естественно, я выжимаю максимум из ситуации. Пытаюсь завязать узы дружбы, чтобы затем, если повезёт, уговорить его отпустить меня с минимум напрягов, и без того чтобы втыкать нож в его чёртову рожу. И в чёртова пса._

_В общем, у нас случается ещё одна драка (типа того), а затем я сознательно уступаю преимущество и позволяю ему засунуть язык мне в горло, просто чтобы его отвлечь. Это работает: где-то с минуту мы тискаемся на полу. Ладно, может чуть больше чем минуту. Достаточно долго, чтобы ёбаный пёс вошёл и начал пялиться на нас, а затем убежал, поджав хвост. Я чувствую, что доверие определённо-таки устанавливается. Одно ведёт к другому, и это хорошо, потому что если он захватывает инициативу, это означает, что он восприимчив к выдаваемым мною намёкам. Не то чтобы я выдавал подобные намёки. Я не эксперт в этой сфере. Но я реагирую на ситуационные переменные. Например на то, куда направляются его руки. Мы всё ещё запутаны в простынь, так что он не может пристроить свой член в опасной близости к определённым уязвимым областям, но его пальцы умудряются сделать большую часть работы довольно хорошо. Я не возражаю — за исключением того, что говорю ему, что у него неебически холодные руки, и что он хоть бы плюнул на них сначала или ещё что сделал, раз уж ситуация развивается в сторону положительного исхода (…я не имел в виду ничего подобного), и что может быть после этого я смогу действительно надрать ему задницу и сбежать._

_У меня не получается надрать ему задницу и сбежать, когда мы заканчиваем, потому что, если честно, нет особого желания. Можете на меня в суд подать. Куча времени, чтобы сбежать попозже, особенно когда он теперь уже не будет настороже. Мы засыпаем на какое-то время, а потом я просыпаюсь от того, что ёбаный пёс лижит мою голову, потому что его ещё не кормили, и он решил, что мои волосы подходящая альтернатива. У меня получается выпутаться из простыни и я иду на кухню в поисках собачьей еды, потому что он на меня умильно смотрит (напоминание: это отчёт повышенной секретности, даже, блять, не думайте кому-то это рассказывать, или я достану список всех, у кого есть доступ, найду вас и убью)._

_Отвлекшись на наполнение собачьей миски, я не замечаю, что Джек подходит ко мне сзади. Он хватает меня за задницу, я, естественно, оборачиваюсь и бью его кулаком. Пёс выхватывает из другой моей руки мешок еды, и я вынужден отбирать его с боем. Он на меня рычит, думая, что это весёлая игра, я на него ругаюсь, Джек откидывается на стол, вытирая кровь и матерясь на меня. Я убираю еду и засовываю в верхний шкафчик, говорю псу, что на его месте я бы съел то, что в миске и был бы благодарен, говорю Джеку, чтобы не был неженкой, это был всего один удар, и чего он ожидает, подкрадываясь из-за спины к грёбаному «морскому котику». Он проверяет, что ничего не сломано, смеётся надо мной как псих ёбаный и говорит, что его даже разозлённые сороки били сильнее. Я вступаю с обвинением, что он врун ёбаный, и всё превращается скорее в обжимания, чем в противостояние. Только с кровью._

_Мы опирается на стол, и говоря «мы», я имею в виду «я», а затем… И я, блять, не буду описывать, что происходит дальше. Это второе по нелепости столкновение в моей жизни. (Что до первого — просто спросите Роджерса про инцидент с эскимо. Он вероятно постарался задвинуть это воспоминание подальше, но тот, кто не сможет вытащить его из него, не заслуживает, блять, места в моем отряде). Я не хочу углубляться в подробности, потому что, давайте серьёзно — у Отдела Разведки и Связи уже есть вся ваша история серфинга в интернете (особенно некоторых — у меня есть имена, не испытываете меня, блять) и вы все ТОЧНО знаете, чем это заканчивается._

_То, что я скажу для записи: первое — да, пёс жрёт и пялился одновременно, делая процесс раз в десять более неловким, и второе — кто, блять, хранит смазку в кухонном ящике?_


	15. Chapter 15

Джек фыркнул и прижался к нему, лениво изучая губами его шею. Брок прервался, чтобы отдышаться.

— Мы закончили тут?

— Думаю, да, — Джек шлёпнул его по бедру. — Хорошо потрахались.

— Ага, конечно, как скажешь, — он отпихнул Джека и осторожно слез со стола. — Это не значит, что мы друзья.

— Даже и не думал о таком.

— И это не значит, что я остаюсь, я не буду твоей ёбаной женушкой. Тебе всё равно придётся отвезти меня к ближайшем городу и отъебаться. И тебе, и твоему ёбаному псу.

Пёс прыгнул на него, вкогтившись в голые ноги, и Брок отпихнул его ступней.

— Мне пофиг, если ты боишься парней из ЩИТа.

Джек что-то пробормотал на тему «никогда не говорил, что боюсь», но Брок это решил проигнорировать.

— Тебе не обязательно показываться. Просто выгрузи меня и скажи, в какую сторону идти.

— Ты можешь ходить?

— Ага, — Брок распрямил спину, хотя ещё исцеляющееся тело наказывало его за усилия.

— Тогда я плохо справился со своей работой, — Джек усмехнулся и попытался опять его облапать. Брок ухватил его за запястья, удерживая.

— Хорошая попытка, приятель. Но если мы ещё раз повторим, я сверху. Понял? Не обсуждается.

_А потом мы обнимаемся на диване и смотрим кино, так? Да щас, блин. Вместо этого мы жрём и чистимся немного (ладно, много) и я стараюсь не трогать свои раны, потому что они неплохо заживают. Он одевается и выходит наружу, проверить, не развалился ли починенный генератор (и не отвалились ли от дома запчасти за время шторма), а пёс идёт пить из грязных луж, метить свою территорию и, в общем, делать отвратительные собачьи дела._

_Он оставляет меня в доме одного, так что я надеваю штаны, беру охотничий нож из того же ящика, где лежит смазка (серьёзно, кто держит её в таком месте?) и тихо-мирно иду к радиопередатчику. Я нахожу частоту и у связников будет запись этой передачи. Та, в которой я говорю им, что жив и в порядке; не знаю, где нахуй нахожусь, но собираюсь добраться до ближайшего города в течении суток и позвонить оттуда, и что я не могу полагаться на получение сообщений, так что не надо отвечать. И что это определённо не ситуация с заложником, потому что с какого хуя я позволил бы удерживать себя посреди Пустоши помешанному на теориях заговоров психу с тупой псиной, которых я бы с лёгкостью убил при нормальных обстоятельствах. Нелепица какая._

_Я заканчиваю передачу и очень долго сижу на пару с ножом, размышляя, стоит ли в самом деле убивать Джека. Как я это вообще вижу: он не знает ничего секретного, что ему знать не полагается, и он был ко мне добр (если бы не он, я бы сдох), но помимо этого, он сильно задерживает моё возвращение в цивилизацию. Кроме того, общаясь со мной, он уже слишком много узнал. Я не могу полагаться на то, что он будет держать рот на замке, разве что он, наверно, редко видит других людей, и, наверно, вообще не видит людей, которые не считают его полным психом. А ещё мне придётся убить собаку. Он может загрустить без Джека, а я не могу тут ебаться с розысками приюта для животных. Кроме того, чувак гражданской, и я не уверен, что хочу пачкать руки в этой крови._

_Пока я думаю, Джек возвращается и, естественно, складывает дважды два. Я не двигаюсь, он тоже. Вид у него, как будто призрака увидел, будто он сам призрак, такой он бледный. Я начинаю что-то говорить, и он вминает меня в стену (не по-хорошему), трясёт меня и требует ответа, что за хуйню я сотворил. Он орёт, но он в ужасе._

_Я удерживаюсь от того, чтобы пырнуть его ножом и прошу успокоиться нахуй — он не успокаивается — и говорю, что связался с моими хорошими приятелями из ЩИТа и сказал им, что встречусь с ними в ближайшем населённом пункте. Я не упоминаю о том, что они вероятно проследили источник сигнала с точностью, достаточной, чтобы направить дрон ему прямо в почтовый ящик, и уверяю его, что они не по его душу: они будут следовать моему плану, если только что-нибудь резко не поменяется. Я не просто так командую на миссиях. Но да, в каком-то смысле у него не остаётся выбора. Либо он отвезёт меня туда, куда я хочу, либо ЩИТ будет охотиться за ним, посчитав его причиной моей задержки._

_Он меня отпускает и кроет такими словами, что даже я не решусь повторить, потом садится на диван, обхватив голову руками. Сейчас явно идеальный момент, чтобы его убить (и пса тоже) и наконец-то сбежать. Я не убиваю его — хоть в суд подайте. Я возвращаюсь на кухню, забираю один из пистолетов и сую его за пояс, потом приношу ему пиво из холодильника (и себе заодно, почему бы и нет). Мы пьём, но он на меня не смотрит. Я прошу прощения, потому что для него это херовая сделка, но должно быть так, а не иначе. Мне нужно вернуться, а ему нужно прекратить держать меня у себя, как будто я потеряшка, подобранный на обочине. Он всё ещё выглядит так, будто я таки пырнул его ножом, так что я добавляю, что секс был вполне хорош. Это вызывает у него улыбку. Он говорит, что по крайней мере не ошибся, не доверяя мне, что вполне себе комплимент по моим меркам._

_А потом он мне говорит, что половину его знакомых убили за то, что они слишком много знали, и это как-то убивает настроение._

_Я спрашиваю, почему он так считает. Он отвечает, что они все были задействованы на периферии, все видели то, что не следовало и все умерли впоследствии загадочным образом. Он в безопасности, потому что они ему ничего не рассказывали. Подробностей он мне не даёт, предположительно потому что боится, что я добавлю его в список. Это правда, но я не подаю вида. Я говорю, что я устроил всё таким образом, что никто о нём не узнает, и я не буду болтать, если только меня не вынудят._

_(Дополнение: огромное тебе спасибо, Вестфал. Если ты когда-нибудь станешь достаточно компетентным, чтобы получить допуск высокого уровня (хера с два) и прочтёшь это, знай, что я не прощаю и не забываю, и я особенно не прощаю тупых хуёв, заставляющих меня вдвое увеличивать ебучий рапорт добавлением личной, блять, информации, когда мне и так, мать вашу, есть чем заняться. Иди себе клаву в жопу засунь, чтоб я руки не пачкал)._

_Меняя тему, я упоминаю о суточном дедлайне и спрашиваю Джека, когда отправляемся. Он напоминает, что скоро стемнеет, и мы ночью никуда нахуй не поедем по массе причин, но он отвезёт меня утром. Если я уверен, что хочу этого. Я показываю ему пистолет и говорю, что уверен, и даже готов и ему помочь определиться, если необходимо. Не похоже, что он напуган, скорее смирился._

_Предупреждая вопрос: да, мы в ту ночь спим вместе. Пёс тоже пытается влезть на кровать, но я выгоняю его, иначе будет пиздецки неудобно. Одного набора холодных ног вполне достаточно._


	16. Chapter 16

_И я не собираюсь, нах, описывать, что было утром. Я вам набросаю картинку: каким-то образом я оказался на животе, жопой кверху, Джек ещё полусонный и думает, что перекатиться на меня — хорошая идея, я ещё полусонный и думаю, что не мешать ему — хорошая идея. Вы знаете, о чём я. А кто не знает, тот в пещере живёт. В пещере, где фраза «по самые помидоры» — это, походу, про огород._

_После пары раундов (да, мы оба выносливые), мы начинаем загружать грузовик. Вождение в этой местности похоже на отпуск. Отпуск, в котором вы сдохнете прежде чем доберётесь до соседского палисадника. Псина прыгает вокруг, но толку-то от неё. Джек позволяет мне ему помогать, потом хватает и привязывает к двери изнутри._

— Какого хуя? — Брок дёрнул путы, но бесполезно. Он мог только наблюдать как Джек конфискует его пушку и засовывает в бардачок. Джек ещё раз обошёл вокруг машины и залез на место водителя.

— Просто на случай, чтоб я не спиздил твою тачку посреди блядского буша? И куда я, блять, направлюсь? Отвечай, умник сраный.

— Куда угодно, — он пожал плечами и завёл мотор, и с его места у Брока был плохой обзор, оставляющий его в неопределенности, не оказался ли ключ зажигания и в самом деле ложкой. — Однако, можешь и не доехать.

— Да ёба ради, — Брок развалился на сиденье. Рассвет только занимался и было ещё прохладно, свежий ветерок залетал в открытые окна. Брок долго наблюдал за пейзажем, потому как кроме него из зрелищ был только Джек и пёс (чешущийся из-за блох на заднем сиденье).

— Слушай, чего бы мои извинения ни стоили, но мне жаль. Прости, что угрожал тебе, и вообще, — жаль ему не было, но, наверно лучше загладить вину. — Ты должен понять — для меня это исключительно деловой вопрос. Уверен, было бы охрененно жить вместе посреди ёбаного нигде, может пожениться, семью завести… — он поймал взгляд Джека и убавил сарказма, — но это то, чем я занимаюсь. И я не могу себе позволить проебаться. Просто повезло, что ты меня нашёл. Но мне надо двигать.

— Просто повезло, что ты не мёртв.

— Я знаю, и я благодарен за это, правда. Знаешь, я у них два дня провёл. Не могу тебе сказать, кем они были, или почему, или что они сделали, но… оставить меня умирать в пустыне, было самым приятным, что они со мной сотворили. По сравнению с ними, ты просто пушистый крольченок.

— В самом деле?

— Иди на хуй, ты меня понял, — Брок покусал губу. — Я собираюсь спать.

— Не собираешься высматривать ориентиры?

— Их тут нет. Разбуди, когда решишь отпустить меня.

_Я слишком взвинчен, чтобы спать (а ещё у меня местами всё ноет), но я закрываю глаза, позволяя ему думать, что я задремал, потому что больше не желаю с ним разговаривать. Он бормочет, что я сука ёбнутая, и сосредотачивается на дороге. Я вижу, что напугал его и не виню за это. Даже стыдно, что мне пришлось выкручивать ему руки, но я на всё готов, чтобы убраться подальше от уличных сортиров и пауков в хлопьях на завтрак. Каким-то образом псина перебирается на переднее сиденье и суёт нос мне в подмышку, отчего становится пиздецки сложно притворяться, что я сплю. Я не мешаю этой отвратной твари лизать меня, только стараюсь не сильно ёрзать._

_Где-то через час грузовик останавливается. Я «просыпаюсь» и вижу, что Джек сидит и пялится вдаль. Я спрашиваю, что за хуйня, а он показывает на горизонт, говорит что ближайший город на расстоянии пары миль в ту сторону, и что дальше он ехать не хочет. Я обзываю его трусом. Он отвечает, что предпочитает быть трусом, а не трупом (я перефразировал). Я ему говорю, что ЩИТ скорее всего его не убьёт, но возможно задаст пару вопросов. Он возражает, что после того, как они получат ответы, его всё равно убьют, и с этим мне сложно спорить. Я спрашиваю, собирается ли он меня отвязать или он хочет, чтобы я выломал чёртову дверь из его уёбищного грузовика и пиздовал пару-тройку миль с ней на спине, как ёбаная черепашка-ниндзя (я не перефразировал)._

_Он обходит грузовик, достаёт свой дробовик и отпускает меня с непроизнесённой угрозой разбить мне лицо, если я решусь на какую-то глупость. Глупостей я не творю, просто собираю свои вещи, на что много времени не уходит. Он даёт мне компас и говорит в какую сторону двигаться, и что пешком это не больше пары часов ходу (меньше, ведь я знаю, что ЩИТ как раз за пределами этого города)._

_Мы чуть не обнимаемся, но это было бы пиздец неловко, так что нет. Я прощаюсь с ним, он на меня не смотрит (как минимум одним глазом) и я уже готов величественно удалиться, как и подобает ебать-какому-крутому-чуваку, но тут псина всё портит, выпрыгивая из грузовика, обслюнявливает мне штаны и скулит, будто понимает, что я ухожу._

_Так что вместо Джека я обнимаю пса, чисто чтобы он перестал на меня прыгать. Он бежит за мной ещё ярдов пятьдесят, потому что не имеет ни малейшего понятия о границах. Джек остаётся в грузовике._

_Я не знаю, где они сейчас. Ну серьёзно, скорее всего я получил обезвоживание и умирал от истощения в пустоши, и всё это мне приглючилось._

_Хотя, я почти уверен, что не приглючилось. Во-первых: моё радиосообщение было подтверждено._

_Во-вторых: у меня всё ещё блохи._


	17. Chapter 17

_[После падения Трискелиона, после того как проект "Озарение" рухнул с небес, после ещё кучи вещей, каждая из которых несла не порядок, но хаос]._

\---

Агент ЩИТа, рвущий когти — это дивное зрелище, но вряд ли вам доведётся его увидеть. Брок их столько выследил, что в точности знает, как это делается (он с готовностью признает, что всегда любил азарт охоты) и может избежать подобных ошибок. Не сказать, что ему нравится смена ролей, но это ничего. Всё ещё неплохо. Он думает — знает — что может сбить их со следа, хоть ненадолго, пока не придумает что-нибудь получше.

И он бежит: быстрее и дальше чем когда-либо прежде, если не покидать при этом планету. Такое же чувство у него было в тот раз, когда он, шестнадцатилетний, взял отцовскую машину и ехал куда глаза глядят: бесконечно, безостановочно, но главное — свободно.

Есть много мест, где нет ничего: лишь земля да небо, но это худшее из них. Он приземляется после полёта — обычного в данном случае, на самолёте, хотя международные границы сжимаются вокруг, и он не знает, куда стремится, но всё равно туда едет.

Человек, продавший ему машину, должно быть видит что-то в его глазах. Если он посмотрит в зеркало, то тоже это увидит. (У него больше нет такой привычки). Он как-то понимает, что его бегство закончится именно здесь. И либо он умрёт, либо (лучше бы так) его посчитают мёртвым. Они будут ждать, что он продолжит бегать, но он не станет. Ему разонравилось уходить с боем; раз от раза это всё тяжелее, а ему нравится заниматься подобным лишь пока он силён и может дать им ответ, но сейчас не тот случай. Брок всего лишь человек.

Он останавливается, чтобы оглядеться, с напрягом выбирается из машины и опирается о капот, изучая ландшафт под палящим солнцем. Ничего на мили вокруг. «Ничего» не раздражает его так, как прежде. Ничего — это хорошо. Его настораживает тихий шум с тыла, и он мгновенно готов вступить в бой, хватаясь за пистолет. Звук такой, будто кто-то поливает очень маленькое растение из ещё более маленькой лейки. Он осторожно заглядывает за машину. Собака — динго (он этот вопрос изучал) разукрашивает заднее колесо маленькой, но впечатляющий струёй жидкости, которая является водой лишь отчасти. Собака встречается с ним взглядом и нерешительно опускает ногу. И начинает помахивать хвостом.

— Эй, — тихо произносит Брок, надеясь, что его голос отпугнёт псину.

Вместо этого она разворачивается и бросается к нему.

Он быстр, но недостаточно: его сбило с толку полное отсутствие угрожающих сигналов. И просто сбило, когда динго влетел ему в пах. Он опрокидывается на машину и хватает тварь за бошку, готовый свернуть ей шею, но она не нападает на него — она его приветствует. Он знает этого пса. Или, по крайней мере, пёс знает его.

— Ладно, — доносится голос откуда-то из-за собаки, — и что такая шизанутая пизда как ты, делает в наших краях?


End file.
